Obtuve tu atención
by Annie Leto
Summary: Dégel y Kardia, libros y un deseo que quema. Yaoi.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con este fanfic...**_

* * *

_Él nunca dejará su libro, le importa más su estúpido libro antes que... yo. Le voy a enseñar, maldita sea ¡me va a conocer!_

- Kardia, has el favor de dejar a mis estanterías en paz, ellas no son la causa de tu enojo.

- ¡Sí lo son! Tú y tus malditos libros ¿qué tienen que yo no? ¿acaso tiene dibujos de chicas desnudas? - Dégel negaba con la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio - ¿QUÉ? ¿tienen chicos desnudos? Dégel, hazme caso o juro que nunca más en mi vida...

- Kardia... ¿seguirás haciéndome lo mismo todos los días? Estoy leyendo.

- Perdona - Kardia torció el rostro con enojo - no me di cuenta de que estabas leyendo... - concluyó con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Fue a sentarse en una silla y apoyar el rostro sobre la mesa. Tenía que encontrar una forma, cualquier forma con tal de conseguir que Dégel le prestase atención, aunque sea por unos minutos pero, como siempre, el muy insensible se la pasaba el santo día leyendo, por poco parecía que olvidaba que tenía que hacer sus necesidades en el baño. ¿Y qué más da? Al final, todo giraba alrededor de sus libros. Estiró la mano para tomar una manzana que estaba en el centro de mesa y morderla con ira, masticar con rudeza y tragarla de una. Tenía que desquitarse con algo, pero ¿por qué con la manzana? Esta llegaba a hacer mejores cosas que Dégel, le daba de comer y le hacía olvidar los berrinches que le solía armar a el de Acuario, inclusive, le daba un placer exótico al morderlas, definitivamente la manzana no tenía la culpa, eran los libros.

_¿Qué le ve? Son feos, ni siquiera se entienden las letras, algunos están mohosos, huelen raro... Dégel, si me vas a cambiar que sea por algo mejor ¡maldición! Unos cuanto libros no son competencia para mí, el gran Kardia de Escorpio... Espera, si lo son, de hecho ya me superaron._

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A tomar aire libre, odio estar encerrado, contigo y tus libros.

- Kardia, quédate, hace rato nada más estabas ardiendo de fiebre, yo no quiero arriesgarme...

- ¡Con un demonio Dégel! ¿Es necesario que esté ardiendo de fiebre para recibir un poco de atención por parte tuya? Estoy cansado de que esos libros me ganen, me superen, sin hacer nada ya tienen tu completa atención ¡joder Dégel!

- Kardia, tranquilízate...

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero!

- Kardia - Dégel soltó su libro y lo apoyó lentamente sobre la mesa, luego corrió la silla en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia Kardia, tenía el rostro caído y miraba tristemente hacia la ventana, esta vez si su berrinche fue en serio. Generalmente los hacía y vaya que le salían bien, más todo eso era para sacar de sus casillas a Dégel, esta vez iba ya no era de broma. Kardia si estaba triste - ¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

- No gracias, ve con tú libro y déjame a mí y a mi manzana morir de tristeza...

Dégel suspiró, optó por dejar los lentes sobre la mesa y tomar asiento al lado de Kardia, pasó una mano por su cabellos azules y fue acariciándolos mechón por mechón, ante esto el de Escorpio giró los ojos ante el apacible rostro de Dégel y lo miró con mitad odio y mitad alivio, alivio porque creía que Dégel era capaz de ignorarlo como lo hacía siempre.

- Esta vez no creí que fuese en serio ¿me perdonas?

- Déjame ¿crees que el perdón se gana así de fácil? - Kardia se viró la cabeza para no tener que ver los ojos púrpuras de Acuario.

- Kardia, mírame...

- No.

- Hazlo.

- No.

- Kardia hazlo.

- ¡Que no maldita sea! ¡Con un demonio!

- Kardia...

- Está bien - giró bruscamente el cuello para encontrarse con el rostro de Dégel muy cerca del suyo - ¿Ahora qué...?

Dégel besó a Kardia, apretándolo con fuerza para no dejar que este tomase el oxígeno necesario para vivir, ¿quería su atención? Pues, la tendría. Rodeó la cintura del escorpión y lo acercó para si mientras que este aún no se recuperada del susto recibido, cuando había recuperado la integridad, ya sentía la lengua de Dégel rozarle los labios e instintivamente los separó para darle espacio. El de Acuario era el único que hacía que se comportase así, nadie más.  
Puso una mano en el torso de Dégel para alejarlo y poder tomar aire.

- Ya lograste mi atención, ahora y si me disculpas...

Kardia lo sostuvo de la mano y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, rápidamente se sentó sobre su regazo, sonrió inspirado.

- Kardia, tengo que...

- Cierra la boca Dégel... - ahora el turno de Kardia, le haría sentirse en los cielos, de eso no tenía duda. Comenzó a pasar los labios por el cuello de Dégel, moridéndolo y dejando marcas y pruebas de que había estado ahí y de que Dégel era sólo suyo, saboreó cada mílimitro para luego deslizarse por los bien formados hombros del aguador. Dégel había notado que perdió por completo el control de la situación y ahora era Kardia el que estaba a cargo de la situación - Me molesta cuando hablas mucho... Bla, bla, bla...

Deslizó las manos por debajo de la túnica de Dégel y no dudó en sacársela inmediatemante, lo primero que haría era arrancarle gemidos de placer y eso sólo lo lograría probando una parte sensible del aguador, sus pezones. Sin piedad alguna comenzó a succionarlos sin piedad y su logró su objetivo, aunque no pareciera, Dégel ya estaba jadeando de placer, la última acción de Kardia sólo consiguió que su garganta soltara quejidos involuntarios, no quería y no iba a darle el gusto a Kardia, no si antes pelear; por lo que tomó los muslos del escorpión y los lió por su cuerpo, lo tendría cerca y le enseñaría quién manda.

- ¿No tenías que hacer algo con tus libros? - Kardia había logrado su acometido pero igual, tenía que resfregárselo en la cara.

- Primero tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas, ellos pueden esperar, tienen más paciencia que tú...

- Me halagas Dégel...

- Ya lo sé... Kardia.

El último dialógo logró encender esa chispa que necesitaban para simplemente hacerlo ahí en donde estaban, al demonio si alguien los descubría, el deseo que les ardía por dentro no podía esperar, ya no podían esperar, el hambre de placer les recorría por completo y ya tenían planeado una de sus noche más calientes e inolvidables.

Dégel apoyó a Kardia contra uno de los pilares y comenzó a besarlo, ya con deseo y anhelo, ganas que lo inundaban desde hace mucho tiempo, pasó las manos por el torso del escorpión y le arrbató de la túnica de la misma forma como él lo había hecho, Dégel fue lentamente en cuanto a recorrer el cuerpo de Kardia pero no por eso sería suave con él.

- Aaah Dégel... - este había dejado a Kardia sobre sus pies y recostado sobre el pilar, jadeando con el mínimo roce de sus manos frías pasó lentamente las manos por sus caderas y luego por el borde su pantalón, estiro ese pequeño lazo que lo mantenía sujeto al cuerpo y lo bajó sin piedad, al ver el miembro de Kardia bien despierto, sonrió - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Nada - siguió con su tarea de saborear el miembro de Kardia, comenzando por besar suavemente a sólo introducirlo de una vez en su boca, quitándole un fuerte gemido a Kardia, su lengua dio suaves trazos alrededor del sexo de su compañero y ya que él había comenzado con las mordidas, este haría lo mismo pero en otra parte.

- Dégel... eres...

- Increíble, lo sé...

- Si... ¡No! ¡Hazlo ya!

Los movimientos de Dégel sobre el miembro de Kardia se volvieron frenéticos, tanto que el de Escorpio gemía sin control, trató de no hacerlo, de no explotar en la boca de el de Acuario más le fue imposible, soltó su escencia que fue tragada sin problema por Dégel.

- ¿Perdón...?

- No importa... - Dégel sonrió pícaramente asustando a Kardia de repente - Mi turno.

Pasó las manos por los bien formados muslos del escorpión e hizo que este se estremeciera, luego le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó por el mármol frío, colocó la cabeza sobre el la melena azul de Kardia y separó sus piernas. Le pasó tres dedos y como era costumbre, Kardia sabía exactamente que hacer con ellos, introducirlos en su boca y empaparlos con su saliva. Dégel fue lentamente, primero uno, luego dos, después tres. Cuando lo sintió bien dilatado, pasó a rozar su hombría por la cavidad de el de Escorpio, lo penetró lentamente, como si fuese su primera vez. Una vez que lo introdujo por completo, fue moviéndose dentro de Kardia, este se limitiba a seguirle el ritmo.

- Dégel... sigue... más rápido... - complaciente, el de Acuario aumentó la velocidad a medida que los gemidos de el de Escorpio aumentaba - Aaahh sí Dégel, más, más, sigue... ¡Aaahh!

El sentir como Kardia se estremeció, dirigió una mano al miembro de este y comenzó a moverlo al mismo ritmo con su penetración, iban rápido, cada vez más rápido hasta que los gemidos de Kardia ya eran incontrolables.

- ¡Dégel!

- Te amo Kardia.

- Yo también... también te amo...

Se acercaba el clímax y rápidamente, Dégel explotó dentro de Kardia, este último sintió el semen de el de Acuario recorrerle el cuerpo por completo. Rescostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de este y suspiró feliz, habiendo logrado su meta.

- Estás sonriendo Kardia, ¿qué sucede?

- Es que... obtuve tu atención...

* * *

**Awww amo este fic, fue idea de mi ronda de amigos que siempre me apoyan.. Gracias a todos y a ustedes por leer n.n!**


End file.
